


Paper Works and People Works

by thesquirreldrewmyfuture



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Han Jisung | Han, CEO Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dry Humping, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Injury, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Plot Twists, Protective Han Jisung | Han, mentioned seungbinjin, my house outfits make an appearance, there is a possible happy ending in the end notes of you need that, wannabe office whore hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesquirreldrewmyfuture/pseuds/thesquirreldrewmyfuture
Summary: CEO Lee Minho is in desperate need of a new secretary. He needs a new one.They usually don't stick around very long but then comes Han Jisung who just seems to be one the same page as Minho. Their synergy is great and only continues to improve but so does the tension between them. It's the positive kind - at least it would be if Minho were not way too busy for anything romantic.And Jisung does not seem to make any proper move either... Maybe there is a reason for that, too?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	Paper Works and People Works

**Author's Note:**

> `Written for [MINSUNG FICATHON](http://twitter.com/minsungficathon), for PROMPT **P059**`
> 
> `This is not edited yet, hopefully I'll get around to doing that at some point. Otherwise enjoy!`

CEO Lee Minho is in desperate need of a new secretary. He  _ needs _ a new one.

"I can't believe this, hyung. That's at least the third secretary that's coming onto me this year. It's March. How do you manage to find capable people for all the other positions except my secretary?" 

"I'm not sure, Minho. All of them had impressive resumes and seemed reasonable in their interviews." 

"I need someone new, quickly. I'm busy enough as it is. By the end of the week would be nice." 

"I'm working on it, Minho. You know, maybe you should be more open to people showing interest in you. Romance might be good for you or even just a quick lay. You barely have a life outside work." 

"What kind of HR manager are you, Channie-hyung? You should not be condoning distractions at work! Also, if my babies heard you they would be wailing right now, they are my life!" 

"I doubt your cats would even care. 

"Whatever, hyung. Remember, I need a new secretary, this month, the 31th at latest. And it better be someone decent."

  
  


On the twenty-fifth, only a few days later and almost a whole week before the appointed deadline, there is a new face on Minho's floor. Minho is impressed with Chan's consistent quick work, even if he has come to expect it by now. 

Felix sits at the desk in front of Minho's office, a boy with big eyes and chubby cheeks by his side. Both of them look too young to be working at such an influential company, even more so than the rest of the workers with a very low average age. Still, he knows Felix is very capable, has been Chan's secretary and basically right hand man for years now, starting from an international internship program and unanimously decided to be offered a full-time position afterwards. With all the trouble Minho has had with secretaries recently, he has considered stealing Felix from Chan many times but Felix' bright and friendly demeanour was worth a lot in HR. 

When Minho passes them by, Felix rises instantly to greet him formally, the strange boy following suit. 

"Minho-sunbaenim, this is Han Jisung-shi. He will be your new secretary for the time being," Felix introduces excitedly. 

Han Jisung bows deeply again. "I look forward to working with you, sunbaenim." 

At least his manners seem on point. Minho nods pleasantly, indicating a bow of his own. "I have high hopes for you, Jisung-shi." 

The words are empty, Minho's expectations are low but he has learned that they encourage people to work harder. 

"I will not disappoint you, sunbaenim," Han Jisung promises with an eager glint in his eyes, as if rising to a challenge.

  
  


The first week Felix sits next to Jisung for almost all of their working hours. Minho hears through the grape vine, that is to say Chan and the ever-gossipy Hyunjin, that Jisung is doing well considering his experience, whatever that means. Him and Felix chatter actively whenever they are not on a call and it's somewhat annoying but he only has to hear it outside his office and as long as that might mean that Jisung is better prepared he is willing to live through a week of it. 

Towards Minho, Jisung seems rather shy and timid. So far, Felix is the only one he has seen Jisung be bright and bubbly around. He supposes that is just the influence of their local sunshine. 

Minho has to remind himself to speak to Jisung with what he needs and not automatically address Felix with how nervous Jisung seems whenever spoken to. Obviously, that makes Minho somewhat sceptical about his capabilities when so much of his job relies on communication. 

To his surprise, when he walks by while Jisung is on a call, the boy speaks with confidence, only faltering slightly when he notices Minho's stare on him. 

And Minho, who works a lot of overtime himself, sees Jisung still logged into their time management system when he leaves, three times in his first week. 

"I want to be as prepared as I possibly can be for when I have to work on my own- without Felix. I'm just familiarizing myself with the files and the tools and everything. Is- is that alright?" he admits unnecessarily nervous, unable to look into Minho's eyes. Minho assures him that's fine instantly. 

  
  


Once Monday rolls around, Minho enters his office with a nice old fashioned to-do list post-it. The bullet points are short and clear and the meetings in his digital calendar match perfectly with the handwritten notes in his planner. That's a better start than Minho expected and the suspicion that Felix might still be helping out sneaks up on him. He thinks on it further and comes to the conclusion that Felix would never write any notes by hand, too insecure about his Korean script and too enamoured with technology. 

Jisung himself is nowhere to be seen, but he seems to clearly be in the building already. 

He is still checking over things when there is a knock on his door and Jisung enters after receiving permission. 

Jisung sets down a Starbucks cup in front of Minho without further commentary. The liquid is dark and contains ice cubes, looking suspiciously like an Iced Americano - Minho's favourite. 

"Good morning, sunbaenim," Jisung greets energetically but twitching with visible nerves. His knees bump into each other and he is slightly crouched, appearing even smaller than he is, "Seungmin-shi should be here in thirty minutes to go over last month's finances with you." 

He is straight to the point and Minho is pleased. 

  
  


Working with Jisung is shockingly easy and only becomes increasingly so. He makes no mistakes, at least none that Minho is notified of. Sometimes he sees Jisung have visible epiphanies but he just scrambles something down in his notes and seems to fix whatever is wrong himself. Minho knows that it is much easier to stand out negatively than positively as the secretary of CEO, so he is more than pleased with the lack of standing out.

They fall into more and more small talk, about their shared love for Iced Americanos or their colleagues, but mostly still about work. About this deal and that new product and another meeting. None the less it is unusual for Minho who absolutely  _ hates _ small talk and threatens everyone who annoys him, his closest friend Hyunjin most of all, even if that weird kid seems a little  _ too _ into it at some points.

He doesn't do that with Jisung at all. It's obvious enough that Chan and Hyunjin tease him for having a soft spot and they are only encouraged by every day that Minho goes on without firing him.

The cute way Jisung used to squirm around in his presence has almost completely left his body language at this point. Quite the opposite really, it's like Jisung has caught on that he is getting away with more than Minho's regular employees and breaks out into cocky grins whenever he does something that Minho would easily punish others for. Somehow with Jisung, Minho falters. 

Maybe it is the shy demeanour around people Jisung does not know very well, that brings out a desire to protect him. Or perhaps it is the bottomless eagerness whenever he gets the chance to learn more about the company and how they work, in order to become even more helpful. It is definitely not how he is kind of attractive while he takes notes and focuses intensely, all to ease Minho's workload. 

And he does a lot of that these days. Minho finds himself working significantly less overtime, by the time june comes around, he can even help others with their work and do his own more thoroughly than absolutely necessary and still finish work on time. It is certainly a good feeling to be able to spend more time with his cats or dancing and multiple people have told him that he seems to be in a good mood this week. Work has been going great all the days other than today.

”Hyung?”, Jisung - who Minho had offered informal speech to just recently - asks in confusion as he peeks into the office, “Shouldn’t you be home yet?”

Any other day, the answer would have been  _ yes _ an hour ago. Jisung had jumped at the chance to move his own schedule an hour back and arrived but also left later than Minho. It had actually impacted his performance positively, so no one had any complaints and Minho’s office was prepared perfectly every morning.

Minho smoothes out the frown on his forehand forcefully with his hand and lets out a deep sigh.

“I would but SManufacture have just reported to be unable to fully deliver our order in time for a lack of resources and the board expects me to have options ready tomorrow morning.”

Jisung’s eyes widen at the news before his eyes soften. He steps behind Minho and rests his hands on his shoulders. He can see the confidential documents from where he is but Minho trusts him enough that he doesn’t care. He also gets too distracted by Jisung’s cologne and the relaxing hands digging into his shoulders to keep focussing. 

“I see. Why don’t you take a little break for now?”

So Minho does. He closes his eyes and lets Jisung do his magic. He feels the tautness in his muscles melt away under the warmth of Jisung’s hands. The techniques are familiar to him which seems like a clear indicator that Felix taught Jisung his special skill, even if it feels a little different. Minho thinks there is a little more strength in Jisung’s squeezes, sometimes too much, but to Minho it is pleasant.

There truly are a few moments where Minho has to hold in his pleased moans under Jisung’s ministrations. The last thing he wants is to embarrass himself or worse, scare away the best secretary he has ever had.

Still, his mind wanders without his permission. He can imagine Jisung’s hands on him in other places, like his thighs. Really what good are impressive thighs like his if there is no one to lovingly grope them? It’s a shame but he has a feeling Jisung might be able to do them justice. Or maybe between them- No, bad thought! Think higher up, Lino, if you’ll have to go there at all. But the thought of Jisung playing with his chest doesn’t help either, Minho knows he is rather sensitive there, so maybe on his hips? Jisung bruisingly holding onto his hips as he-

A gasp escapes Minho’s mouth at a particularly hard squeeze on his neck muscles and his face heats up in embarrassment. 

“Ah, sorry, was that too much?” Jisung apologizes immediately.

“No, no, it’s fine!” Minho considers telling him to go on because it just feels so good but he fears that he might pop a boner if he keeps thinking about Jisung’s hands. “But maybe I should get back to work.”

“I’ll help, hyung!” Jisung volunteers without hesitation. 

Minho sees no reason to not let him. “I already found some samples on the loss we made on a similar delay last and right now I’m trying to guess how much compensation we can demand.”

“Ah, you can’t forget to factor in our growth since then!”

  
  


They discuss and denote their findings eagerly but they are still far from done once the cleaning staff throws them out.

“Thank you for your help, Jisung. I guess I’ll have no other option than to take the rest of this home but it should not be too much more thanks to you.”

“No problem, hyung! That’s literally what I’m for!”

His smile is blinding and Minho already feels so much better about the work ahead of him, even if he’s tired. It occurs to Minho that that  _ isn’t _ Jisung’s job at all, no matter how naturally his involvement has felt. He feels a bit bad, Jisung is doing work much more challenging than he had been hired or is paid for.

“If you want- I mean, I hope I’m not overstepping. But I would still be really happy to help- I mean, it would be okay for me and I wouldn’t want you to do it by yourself. Two heads think better than one and all that!”

Minho takes a moment to understand what Jisung is trying to say, completely caught off guard by the sudden return of Jisung’s awkward shyness. 

Jisung wants to help him with work. At home. For which he would have to come to Minho’s home. Which would mean seeing Jisung outside of work or lunch breaks. And would include showing him his private home. And being alone there together. And meeting his cats!

It feels like a big step but Minho trusts Jisung. And there really is too much work left to do on his own.

“Alright.”

“Cool! Let me just get my car and then I’ll follow yours?”

“Ah, I don’t really drive…,” Minho admits awkwardly. It wasn’t as though he didn’t have a license - or a much too expensive can to have it sitting in his garage - but he just didn’t feel very confident in driving in a city as big as Seoul. He had learnt back in Gimpo and had only done so hesitantly and now he was not only scared of the super busy streets of Seoul but also out of practice. 

“What? How else do you get home then?”

“I just take the train? It’s no big deal and it’s better for the environment. Our air is bad enough as it is.”

“Hyung, that’s dangerous! It’s so packed at this time of the day and you never know what kinds of people there are!”

He sees Jisung clench his jaw in what seemed like worry. It is unreasonable, Korean public transit is perfectly safe. Minho doesn’t even know what to say to that. He is too tired to argue.

“Anyways, I’d rather not leave my car here. Is it fine if I drive us?”

“Sure.” Jisung leads them to a pretty black car, sleek and with tinted windows. Minho gets in one the passenger side and instantly melts into the soft seats. He had forgotten about the sheer comfort of not driving home in a train seat. 

Jisung gets them out of the company parking lot with practised ease only minimally flustering Minho with a surprising arm around his head rest as he drives backwards. In general Jisung seems surprisingly cool while driving his  _ manual _ car - Minho has plenty of trouble with his automatic one.

He gives Jisung directions to his home as a hip hop and pop playlist softly plays in the background. While Minho knows few of the songs, they are very good and he resolves to ask Jisung about them at some point.

“I don’t live far from here,” Jisung suddenly says at one point, “I’ll drive you if you want. I mean, everyday- whenever you want.”

“I don’t mind taking the train,” Minho protests, even if the offer is sweet. He doesn’t want to be a bother.

“I kind of mind you taking the train. And walking! The station is so far from work.”

Minho huffs in confused annoyance. Who is Jisung to tell him how to get to and from work?

“It’s your own choice of course!”, Jisung cuts in as though he had realised how his words sounded, “I’d just feel more comfortable, I guess.”

He sounds insecure again, so he probably knows he’s overstepping and he supposes it  _ is  _ sweet of him to worry, even if Minho thinks it’s unnecessary.

“I’ll think about it,” Minho concedes. 

“That’s all I ask,” Jisung beams back.

They arrive at Minho’s home without a hitch. Minho has to admit that he is more relaxed than when he usually arrives home. 

“Close the door behind you quickly, so that none of the cats get out,” he instructs Jisung who nods seriously. Jisung knows about his cats - it’s hard not to when there are pictures of them on Minho’s desk and Jisung spends so much time there. He is also the only one of his colleagues who can properly identify which of his cats is which. All of them should know, it’s  _ really _ not that hard.

Jisung does as told and none of Minho’s little siblings escape. Dori comes close but he just rubs against Minho’s ankle before he sniffs Jisung curiously. 

“Hello Dori,” Jisung coos softly and bends downward a bit. “Can I pet him?”

Something melts in Minho at the side.

“It depends on them but if they let you, sure.”

He watches as Jisung pets Dori’s head carefully. He is timid but his eyes shine with affection. 

Minho had not expected the curious kitten to be the problem anyways, even if the youngest would grow bored of Jisung soon enough. 

“Hello babies, hyungie’s here,” he announces in that voice that is reserved for his cats only.

They have barely taken off their shoes and jackets as Jisung’s phone rings.

“Is it fine if I take that?”

“Sure, I’ll have to feed these hungry monsters first anyways.” Doongie sits at his bowl and meows like the impatient brat he is.

Thankfully, Minho is a good and loving cat servant who brings them their meals instantly. He is coming home later than they have recently come used to, so he understands their complaints.

Soonie presses his head against Minho’s hand as he puts down his bowl and meows happily, while Doongie just digs in and Dori is nowhere to be found.

“At least you appreciate my work, Soonie.”

It occurs to him that Dori might be bothering Jisung during his call, so he goes to take her away if necessary.

What he finds instead is Jiung happily petting away at the small kitten, who purrs in reciprocated happiness, as he speaks quietly into his phone. It is an endearing sight that hits Minho much harder than he expected.

“I know, hyung, but I’m telling you it’s not like that! I don’t like this plan at all. Please don’t go through with it. Or at least wait until I...”

Minho feels like he is intruding in Jisung’s privacy, so he retreats back into the kitchen, even if he would love to watch him and Dori together forever.

He disappears before Jisung notices him.

Instead he takes out his own phone and orders sushi. He knows from a few lunch breaks that the two of them have shared recently that Jisung loves sushi. He would love to show off some of his cooking skills but they definitely have too much to do for that and he is already tired enough as it is.

He sets up his laptop and the papers they brought on the coffee table. Soonie earns himself a few scratches behind the ears by plopping down on the couch next to him. 

It doesn’t take long until Jisung comes back to him, phone stored away. 

“Sorry about that. I’m all yours now.”

Minho’s heart speeds up at those words. Jisung has a way of speaking in an exaggerated manner, in idioms and phrases, so Minho knows not to take the words too seriously. 

Jisung moves towards the couch but Soonie hisses at him aggressively, standing in front of Minho protectively.

Jisung freezes in surprise, while Minho reaches for his cat and tries to calm him down. 

“Soonie, calm down! He’s alright, I’m fine!”

Thankfully, Soonie calms down at Minho’s touch and nuzzles into his lap.

“Sorry, I’ve never seen her like that before. Take a seat, please.”

“Geez, I don’t even know what i did to her,” Jisung complains, clearly a bit uncomfortable. There is a bit of a distance between them, probably more so because it is also distance between Jisung and  _ Soonie. _

They get to work anyways and Soonie stays still in Minho’s lap without acting up.

One their food arrives, Soonie lets Minho shoo him away without trouble. 

Jisung praises the sushi and stuffs his cheeks happily. Personally, Minho is not the biggest fan but Jisung’s enthusiasm is infectious, so the meal is definitely worth it. 

They keep working and preparing diligently, through all signs or tiredness. Minho barely realises as his eyes fall shut.

It’s fine, he tells himself, I’ll just rest them for a bit.

The next time he opens them, his alarm rings. He has the kind of alarm that gradually gets louder, to wake you in a way that is healthy for your body.

At first, he doesn’t even know where he is, he just knows he is warm and comfortable.

When he opens his eyes, he recognises his own living room. He is covered by his fluffy couch blanket and his head is rested on something hard like a shoulder. Which makes sense, considering his face is buried in a neck, Jisung’s neck.

His secretary is still fast asleep and so is Doongie, who is spread all over Jisung’s legs. 

Minho takes his time cooing at the cute sight and he definitely stares for longer than socially acceptable.

“Jisungie,” he starts mumbling eventually, “It’s time to get up. Work is calling for us.”

He cannot really remember if they finished their work before falling asleep but everything is packed together neatly and looks complete. What a relief.

He eventually gets Jisung to wake up with unhappy mumblings, messed up hair and a rough voice that sounds absolutely to die for.

Doongie flees the scene as soon as her comfortable bed starts moving around.

Minho and Jisung get ready in perfect harmony. Minho lends Jisung a fresh shirt and a tie, while Jisung offers to drive them again, making sure they don’t come in late at all.

Minho is able to present their options perfectly and they celebrate with more sushi at lunch - this time the super expensive ones from the restaurant next door.

Once his shift ends, Jisung is right around the corner, offering to drive him again. And if he is already there, how can Minho refuse?

It is an easy habit to fall into - just like everything is with Jisung - and being driven back and forth is not only comfortable but also saves him unexpectedly much time.

Sometimes Minho invites him in, rarely for more work but much more frequently to just relax and eat and watch dramas together. They become even closer and Soonie seems to accept Jisung’s presence too. Minho could not be more proud, especially about the unusual liking his picky Doongie had taken to Jisung.

  
  


He speaks to Chan about promoting Jisung because he really does more than secretary work at this point and both of them agree he should get paid for that. He gives Minho advice, speaks to some of their clients, organises all of his paperwork, goes to business dinners with him and drives him around. They decide on the title  _ personal assistant _ and a hefty bonus.

Jisung seems very happy as they surprise him with that on his bonus, almost in tears and hugging anyone who is there. Minho watches contentedly from the sidelines before he is swiftly pulled into an even longer embrace.

He is not sure whether that is because of the brightness of his smile or because of what Jisung’s happiness means to him but Minho finds himself reflecting his smile, simply happy that Jisung is happy. 

  
  


They go out to celebrate that night, just the two of them. They drink and they talk and they laugh and when Jisung drops Minho off at home, he gives him a short kiss on the lips that has Minho second guess everything about himself other than the fact that he wants  _ more _ .

Still, their dynamic barely changes. They still spend almost all day together but they don’t kiss again. Chan and Hyunjin tease him about it all too frequently but it doesn’t annoy Minho enough to give them more than empty threats.

  
  


For the company’s Christmas party, Minho goes all out. He even asks Hyunjin for help, which usually would not dare. Sure, Hyunjin is his best friend but that also means he expresses his desire to be passed around all their attractive coworkers very explicitly to Minho on a regular basis. That includes dressing the part for parties and somehow Minho is more curious this time what he could come up with for his boss. It has absolutely nothing to do with his attractive personal assistant who promised to be there. Well, maybe he has the time to go out shopping now that he has capable help. That’s a valid reason, right? And there is nothing wrong with wanting to feel attractive.

Their Christmas event is still somewhat formal, even if less so than their dress code at work, and Hyunjin complains about it on a regular basis, especially because they are going for a black and white theme this year and Hyunjin ‘detests the lack of creativity’ as he put it himself.

Hyunjin drags him through the most expensive brand stores. Not that Minho minds, he can certainly afford it and the implication of high quality is worth it to him.

Minho makes him agree that they won’t be showing his stomach. That is the area Minho is most insecure about, his belly ist just slightly plush but he knows he won’t feel very attractive when as muscular people as Chan would be there, who turns up at every other event in a crop top that exposes his impressive abs whenever he raises his arms the slightest bit.

Hyunjin and he try on all different kinds of shirts, with plunging necklines and odd shoulder cuts. It’s fun finding what flatters him the most and laughing at absurd fits, he somewhat regrets that he has not been shopping with his friend in ages. 

“I think I want something white, maybe long sleeved even,” Hyunjin ponders after the first hour of getting inspired. Minho knows he gets cold easily in winter. “Just a tiny bit teasing and innocent, you know, the kind that’s begging to be ruined.” He points at the white flowy shirt that he takes to the cashier.

Both of them get a few items that they like but don’t love, still hoping to find something perfect. Minho also gets another pair of shiny and almost leather-like looking pants that fit like a glove and hug his thighs just right. He needs to get a new one of those every once in a while because they just look amazing on him when they’re new and not stretched out yet.

“Minho-hyung!” exclaims Hyunjin from his side with an enthusiasm that makes Minho very curious himself. He holds out a fairly standard suit jacket except for the large cut out in the back. “You have a nice back, I bet this would look super hot on you!” He pushes the hanger in Minho’s hands who can’t help but gulp nervously at the thought of wearing it. Still, he tries it on.

The fit is nice and it does suit him but Minho feels a little bare.

“I don’t know, Hyunjin. The skin stands out so much,” he complains. He feels sexy but also insecure.

Hyunjin makes a thinking face before he dashes away, only to come back a few minutes later with a black mesh shirt.

Minho understands immediately, before Hyunjin tells him to put it underneath he is already changing.

Minho loves it. The skin is still showing but less obnoxiously, more in a classy kind of way. He feels sexy and powerful as he stares at himself in the mirror, his back muscles from dancing and working out on full display. For a moment he imagines Jisung’s reaction - and all his other coworkers’!

He buys the combination. Even as they keep looking, he finds nothing that he likes as much. Admittedly he buys a tamer variant - a simple shirt with pretty rhinestones at the sleeves, just in case he chickens out.

Throughout the week, Minho keeps staring at the jacket in his closet. He is excited. He has not felt as excited for a party in a long time. Maybe he really is living more these days.

  
  


On the day of the Christmas party, the saturday before Christmas, Minho and Hyunjin get ready together like little school girls preparing for prom. It’s ridiculous but also a lot of fun as they artfully paint each other’s faces. 

Hyunjin ends up choosing a white shirt with a shoulder cut out and styling his hair into a small ponytail, while Minho wears the mesh shirt and jacket combination with his new tight pants. 

They arrive perfectly on time and turn plenty of heads as they do. Minho is bit sure whether that is because of his position or their looks and it does make him a little shy for the party is full of people he had not had in mind while picking his outfit - such as the board members.

Still, Minho makes small talk expertly and talks to as many people as he can. He knows how these parties go, they will be up on his floor with much more fun as soon as he has stayed long enough to get himself updated on everything important.

From the corner of his eyes he sees Hyunjin press against Chan's side eagerly, not even ten minutes after their arrival. He is not surprised in the least. Maybe tonight his friend might get lucky for once.

Jisung comes to greet him happily too. Minho has to swallow at how good he looks in the most basic black and white outfit there is - black pants and shoes with a black jacket on top of a white shirt. 

"Hyung, everyone has been congratulating me on my promotion tonight! Thank you so much!" he grins excitedly.

"Ah, that's nice, Han-ah. You deserve it," Minho gives back easily and honestly. Working with Jisung has been so pleasant that he doesn't know how he ever managed otherwise. 

"Minho-hyung!" Someone calls for him from behind Minho so he twists himself to find Jeongin looking at him. He waves back shortly.

"Minho-!" Jisung exclaims cuff off, uncharacteristically struggling with his voice as though he is choking on air. 

Minho let's the lack of honorific slip because it sounded like something else was to follow that word. That and because it's Jisung.

Even if he cannot know the reason for his personal assistant suddenly malfunctioning for sure, he thinks he has a pretty clear idea.

"Hm?," he still humms questioningly, batting his eyelashes innocently.

"You're," Jisung forces out, clearly still caught off guard, "You're looking really good tonight, hyung."

A pleased smile spreads on Minho's face.

"Thank you," he smiles shyly but his eyes sparkle with pride. 

There is a short awkward silence between them.

"I should probably see what Jeonginnie needs me for," Minho finally excuses himself and Jisung nods.

Minho is still giddy from the praise as he moves over to their youngest employee. 

The evening passes quickly, even only with the expensive champagne that has Minho anticipating the stronger stuff that they have stored upstairs. The lobby is already fairly empty once Minho runs out of people who approach him and he decides that he has definitely done enough to be excused now.

No one notices when he turns to the right before the toilettes and takes the elevator to the top floor instead. 

He can hear the music through the door of the elevator, relieved to finally hear something other than Christmas songs. 

There are already a few people there, but not too many. He can see Hyunjin on a couch with Changbin, not so subtly feeling up the older biceps while they talk. 

He spots Jisung by the drinks with Chan and Felix. That's convenient because Minho needs a proper drink. 

"Minho, come here!" Chan calls him over when he is already walking towards them. 

He is also greeted by the younger two once he entered the small circle. Minho didn't miss how Jisung first made space for him and then stepped closer again as soon as Minho was next to him. 

"I was just telling Jisung how glad we are to have him instead of the five secretaries you usually go through in that time frame."

Chan and Felix take turns telling stories about Minho's former secretaries. Minho keeps quiet for the most part but corrects them when something is wrong and Jisung just laughs and asks questions when appropriate. 

"Huh, so I must be special, hm, hyung?" Jisung drawls proudly at some point, when they're all several drinks in.

"Oh very," Chan agrees in his stead, with a proud grin and raised eyebrows, much too obvious about his point. 

Minho finds himself unwilling to deny the statement.

"Special enough for you to dance with me?" Jisung's offer is bold but he looks confident, even with Chan and Felix watching who give Minho an encouraging look.

Minho tries to calm his heart. Dancing doesn't have to mean anything. And Minho is a fantastic dancer. It would be a great opportunity to  seduce impress Jisung. 

"Let's see if you can keep up," Minho challenges confidently.

Jisung empties the remainder of his drink and so does Minho before they step over to the small dance floor. Minho's drink was still considerably more full and the alcohol hits him rather quickly but Jisung is just as quick to stabilize him when he stumbles. 

They just giggle and move funny moves to the beat for a while and Minho genuinely enjoys himself. 

Then the deep beat of a very familiar song comes on, and Minho decides immediately that this is his chance. He goes all out with showing off his sexiest moves, body rolls and bedroom eyes included. 

He is very pleased with himself as Jisung's jaw drops and he stops moving his body to the music, eyes trained exclusively on Minho. And it makes Minho feel so powerful under his attention, is his revealing outfit and with his sultry moves. It feels like a high.

He trails his hands lightly over Jisung's upper body, revelling in the list in his eyes. 

Suddenly two hands grab his hips firmly and pull him closer. Minho is left blinking in confusion for a moment.

"Fuck, Minho, you are so sexy," Jisung's breath on his ears makes Minho shiver, "You are breathtaking."

Jisung's voice is lower than he is used to and he is talking down on him again. Minho wants more. 

"You're not bad yourself," is all he can shoot back with his dwindling wit.

He uses the little wiggle room he has to grind against the thigh between his legs, rhythm completely unmatched to the beat.

The surprise is evident on Jisung's face, his choked up gasp and the way his hands loosen on his hips.

Minho uses the opportunity to turn in his grasp and fully grind his ass into Jisung's crotch.

"Minho!" Jisung hisses. It sounds assertive in a sexy way. For a moment Minho is scared he did something wrong. 

Jisung's hand is now on the small of his back - warm through the mesh but Minho wants the touch on his  _ skin _ \- and leads him away. 

Minho giggles quietly into his own hand. Jisung wants them in private, maybe they'll do something  _ nasty _ .

A key turns in a lock and they are alone, Minho instantly recognizes his own office.

"Can I kiss you?," Jisung asks hotly, breath already on Minho's lips. That's not as scandalous as Minho's inebriated brain had anticipated but Minho will definitely take the offer. 

He grabs the front of Jisung's jacket and pulls him closer into a bruising kiss. 

As carefully as Jisung's hands come to cup Minho's neck, the kiss is by no means tame. 

Their lips press together without pause, Minho can simply not stop coming back for more and it seems Jisung feels similarly. He tastes like alcohol and it makes Minho want to get even more drunk on him.

One hand roams the mesh on his back, slipping under the jacket, not under the shirt but still so warm. 

Minho gasps out a small moan and Jisung instantly uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into Minho's mouth. It's like he is trying to devour Minho and completely eat him up and Minho returns the passion twofold, even as he is tempted to just melt in Jisung's arms and let him do whatever he wants to him. There is also a will to prove himself, to not fall behind whatever Jisung is doing. 

That will evaporates entirely as he feels Jisung's other hand pressing into his clothed bulge. 

“Ji- sung,” he gasps out.

“Sorry, too much?” Jisung is just as breathless as he is.

“I don’t know.”

Jisung laughs lightly at his uncertainty.

“Alright baby, let’s take it a bit slower, hm?”

Minho’s eyes widen at the pet name before he gets roped into another deep kiss. He kind of wants to be Jisung’s baby all the time. He can’t help but press closer and closer even if there is no space left between them. His last option is pushing his hips into Jisung’s so that’s what he does - repeatedly but that’s on his lack of impulse control because it just feels  _ so good _ . It’s not  _ his  _ fault Jisung is such a mind numbingly good kisser.

His arms are around Jisung’s neck like a lifeline, while Jisung’s hand - the one that isn’t still roaming his thinly clothed back warmly - squeezes at Minho’s butt. Minho can’t refrain from moaning quietly and leaning into the touch.

“Or not so slow after all,” Jisung comments lightly as they take another small breather, even if Minho is not sure what prompted it. He would rather keep kissing than breathe.

“Want more,” he grumbles, pressing up against Jisung provocatively. 

“You sure?”

Minho nods and dives in for  _ more _ kisses.

Jisung’s hand wanders further down to grope at the back of Minho’s thigh and he swallows the small satisfied whimpers that leave Minho’s lips. Now  _ that’s  _ what he has those thighs for.

Minho is painfully hard in his tight pants at this point and grinds against anything that gives him friction. He somehow manages to squirm in a way that leads Jisung’s hand back where he needs it most, with certainty this time.

He is looking into Jisung’s eyes to show him that he means it and then, hesitantly, the hand begins to squeeze and massage. It shouldn’t feel as good as it does, through the fabric, but it does. Maybe it is because it’s Jisung. Everything is different with Jisung, natural yet intense.

“You’re so pretty, Minho.” A very familiar voice touches his ear, quiet as though absolutely in awe.

It only takes a small slap to his front and Minho goes boneless in Jisung’s arms.

“Oopsie, take care, baby.” His personal assistant helps him with getting back up, one arm firmly around his waist to avoid a repeat.

Minho lacks any words right now, so he just smiles happily. If the thousand watt smile he gets in return means anything, he got across how good he feels just fine.

  
  


They gather their breaths and wits before both of them leave Minho’s office - oh god, they were in his office - and return back to the party. Jisung rearranges himself in his pants and Minho feels a bit selfish for a second but Jisung’s smile tells him there is no need for that.

Things have calmed among the others and Minho quickly calls himself a cab to take him home. He is not sure how to interact with people right now as though nothing happened and there is also that stain on his pants that he is  _ fairly certain  _ no one can see in the party’s  _ mood lighting _ but Minho himself knowing about it is bad enough.

He flees the scene without saying goodbye to anyone. That is not unusual for him but he already has several excuses prepared: He was tired, he drank too much, people don’t tend to question their CEO too much in cases like that.

Once Minho comes home, he falls asleep almost immediately. The events of the evening have exhausted him too much to even recount the happenings to his cats.

  
  


The next morning Minho wakes up in the exact same predicament as he left the party with. His fresh pair of boxers is just as wet as the last time. He thought he had gotten it out of his system but somehow his fantasy seems to have become worse. 

His face flushes rapidly with the vivid memory of his dream. He remembers sitting under Jisung's desk. He remembers his mouth being pleasantly stuffed. He remembers filthy whispers and he remembers desperately grinding against a dark leather shoe. 

He remembers it all too clearly. Minho himself does not even know if those are some hidden desires of his or if it's just a dream being as weird as dreams sometimes are. 

He is just making himself some breakfast when Hyunjin calls him. His younger friend gushes excitedly over his night. How he thought he had landed Changbin but had then been faced with a very possessive, very hot Seungmin. How that had resulted in some very hot threesome. And how Hyunjin had been so turned on by Seungmin calling him 'office whore' that he wanted that title on some of his work documents. 

At least Minho manages to convince him that the last one of those was a bad idea.

And of course this means that Minho also has to 'spill his own tea' as Hyunjin put it. 

Minho stays comparatively vague - not that that is very difficult with how many unnecessary details Hyunjin had thrown at him. He mentions that they kissed and eventually admits under Hyunjins teasing that,  _ okay _ , it was definitely more along the lines of  _ making out _ . And,  _ fine _ , perhaps it also felt  _ kind of nice _ . Yes, Minho is fantastic at making gross understatements.

Hyunjin cheers for him, appearing genuinely happy despite his personal dislike for Jisung.

“I think the entire company knows you guys have the hots for one another,” Hyunjin shrugs to Minho’s utter horror. His business is his business alone and he would like to keep it that way. 

Sadly, his friends do not keep it that way. Chan joins Hyunjin in teasing him any chance they get. Minho is so embarrassed that he would prefer to avoid Jisung entirely but he gives up on that after half a day. It is simply impossible with how closely they work together.

Instead of drifting apart they somehow grow even closer. Sure, there are moments of tension between them but somehow they are never from awkwardness, only when the feeling of  _ wanting  _ gets too much. Still, they never get past kissing again. But they kiss, whenever the emotions become too much. It’s always intense until the passion slowly makes way to insecurity and someone apologizes without regret. The embarrassing dreams return too, sometimes Minho even seeks them out when he is awake and lonely.

Even with the insistent pushing from the outside, Minho is hesitant. He is a CEO, a busy man. And to both of them, work comes first. There is no time for romance. That might make him a coward but he does not want to risk what they have. It is much too precious to him.

  
  


It is a cold January day and Minho and Jisung are bickering on where to go for their lunch break. Jisung wants to go to that expensive sushi place nearby - as he usually does, while Minho really craves something hot and Korean, preferably from a place they have never tried before. They are bent over a flyer from a newly opened place nearby, having already stood up to leave, only to realise they didn’t know where to.

"Get down," Jisung hisses seemingly out of nowhere with a push on his shoulders that easily brings Minho's head to Jisung's crotch height. 

He sees Jisung fumble with something on his belt and Minho is hesitant but not opposed to his first association. 

Then, suddenly, a loud sound rings in his ears. Minho has seen enough movies to recognize the sound of a gunshot. 

The massive glass window shatters and Minho curls in on himself instinctively, hands over his ears. 

He takes a moment to block out the sound and calm down enough to wonder what is going on and how to protect himself. And Jisung! Oh god, Jisung is also in danger! 

Minho's eyes shoot open but instead of zeroing in on his secretary he spots the scenery. Minho is not usually good with heights but the slight reflection of the perfectly polished glass had always made him feel more safe. 

There is a giant hole in the glass now. 

Minho could fall now. 

Oh god, from this height it is absolutely impossible to survive. 

Immediately Minho moves away from the intimidating abyss, bumping into the desk behind him. 

He winces at the sound, terrified of drawing attention to himself, and loses his balance, needing both hands to catch himself. His right ends up right in the middle of glass shards. 

He feels them pierce his skin but the idea is more disturbing than the actual pain. He takes his weight off of that hand and looks at it. 

There is blood, a lot of blood. 

Minho freezes as though paralysed by it. It is enough for him to focus and hear Jisung's voice again. 

"He doesn't know," Jisung growls more intimidatingly than Minho has ever heard him, "He has nothing to do with it. So leave him alone."

“Bullshit!” an unfamiliar voice snaps back.

“Younghyun-hyung, I’ve been telling you so for months! I brought evidence!”

Minho can’t see the screaming match happening but the sheer aggression intimidates him. He likes it better than the gun shot but only marginally so.

“Your  _ evidence  _ proves nothing! I can’t believe you, Jisung, you are one of our best. How did they get you this wrapped around their fingers?”

“Put the gun down, hyung, unless you’re actually willing to shoot me.”

“Shoot you? Are you out of your mind?”

“Well, you’re certainly not going to get past me. Come on, shoot me, like in that little tune of yours.”

“Hannie!” Minho protests in horror. He can’t believe Jisung just  _ challenged _ that scary man. Then again, there are a lot of things Minho doesn’t understand right now, like how casual they are in this situation. He blames his panicked brain that refuses to process all of the words being spoken right now.

“Jisung,” the stranger huffs in frustration, “Now is not the time to be making fun of my music. You are on the wrong side. Kick him off the edge, won’t you? Make it look like an accident.”

The threat registers clearly in Minho’s mind but there is nothing that he can do other than look up at Jisung with wide eyes. He  _ knows  _ Jisung could never hurt him, much less throw him off a skyscraper. He knows  _ Jisung _ … right?

“Younghyun-hyung.” Jisung’s voice turns 180° from his easy taunting, growing impossibly dark and threatening. “I suggest you drop that gun right now or I’ll throw _ you  _ out of the window.”

Minho can feel how charged the air is in the following silence. It makes a shiver run down his spine.

“You wouldn’t.” The unknown man doesn’t sound so sure anymore.

“I would. Drop the fucking gun.”

There is a clutter near the floor and Minho hears footsteps move away.

They are alone now. 

Jisung shuts the door quietly and all the noise from outside mellow down to an ignorable volume. Rationally, Minho knows there are more of his employees - his friends - out there, in danger. Still, he calms down significantly as Jisung crouches down to him and fusses over him. 

"Let me see your hand, hyung." 

Minho complies. 

"None of the cuts are very deep. You were lucky." 

Fully unprompted - at least in Minho's opinion - Jisung untucks the rest of his shirt and proceeds to unbutton it. 

The action reveals a very firm looking chest and dla defined six-pack? eight pack? abs. Minho is entranced and his heart speeds up for an entirely different reason than before. One that he minds significantly less. 

And then, is if everything before had not been enough for Minho's poor heart, he takes the entire thing off. Minho's mind blanks completely. 

He can only stare in awe as Jisung picks the remaining glass shards out of his skin with heartwarming care and precision. Then, when Jisung start to fold up and tie the discarded clothing around his hand, Minho starts to slowly make sense of things. 

Jisung seems to notice his distraught state once he is done. 

"Sh, it's okay, hyung. You're safe now." Jisung moves his hand through Minho's hair soothingly and presses a feather light kiss onto Minho's forehead. 

It does indeed calm Minho's mind and breathing. He feels so safe here in Jisung's arms, with the warmth of his - still naked! - upper body pressed to Minho's. 

He wonders if he is wrong to trust Jisung so blindly. There are clearly so many things about Jisung that he had not known, so many questions in the back of his head that he doesn't even want to bring to the forefront of his mind right now. Right now, all that he can bring himself to worry about in his exhausted state is that they are safe and together. 

"You're not hurt anywhere else, are you hyung?" Jisung inquires and Minho can only tiredly shake his head. 

"Was just scared, Jisungie," he admits quietly burying his head further in Jisung's shoulder. It feels like the safest place in the world. 

"I know, hyungie. But I swear, I won't let anything else happen to you." 

Minho believes him. 

They stay like that, on the ground, hidden behind the desk for a while until Minho feels Jisung shiver. Belatedly, Minho realises he must be freezing, with his still shirtless state and the breeze. The wind is cold because they're really high up and, oh god, they're really high up! And the window right next to them is broken! And Jisung is still shirtless! With his sculpted body pressed against him! 

For an embarrassing moment Minho wonders which crisis is the bigger reason for his panic. 

Minho's eyes open, even if he doesn't remember closing them. 

"I- ugh- There are some spare shirts in the closet," he stutters out, trying to cover up his small panic. 

Jisung's cocky grin tells him he failed. 

"Oh, of course you're only telling me this now," he drawls. The implications are clear. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, " Minho denies anyways and turns his face away. He wants to get up to escape the situation but he finds nowhere clean of shards to lean on with his shaky legs. 

Thankfully, Jisung seems to understand and helps him up carefully, with those bulging muscular arms. 

Minho really should be thankful that his gay panic is drowning out his height panic right now.

He watches Jisung put on one of his shirts that sits a little wide on his thin frame. He also picks up the gun on the floor and checks it over. He is so casual about it that he has to have so kind of experience with them. Minho wouldn't dare touch something so dangerous in fear of shooting himself in the foot or worse.

“The police should be here any moment. I’ll take a look at the situation,” Jisung announces, gun firmly in hand and closing in on the door.

He looks really cool like that, badly fitted shirt or not.

“You are not leaving me here alone,” Minho disagrees. He tries to portray all of his determination in his voice and his stance even if he is still slightly shaking.

Jisung sighs but there is a smile on his lips.

“I was hoping you would hide in the closet or something. But  _ I guess  _ I won’t mind keeping an eye on your pretty face.”

Minho really doesn’t know how Jisung can be so calm but he is glad they’ll stay together. That will feel safer than being hidden on his own and thinking himself into another panic.

“Alright, hyung.” Jisung opens the door quietly and takes a look outside. There are no more noises, which calm Minho down significantly. “Look down the other side of the hallway and if you see anything move at, tap my shoulder or something, okay?”

Minho nods and follows. With one of his hands he grabs onto Jisungs shirt, grounding himself.

Both of them try to move quietly and Minho takes his task very seriously, even if the entire building seems dead. It’s a scary thought.

“Things would be much louder if there was still any danger. Let’s stay careful anyways.”

Minho is reassured by those words, trusting fully into Jisung.

They reach the stairs and walk down those rather than take the elevator. It takes much longer but after they pass the first two floors Minho feels much more comfortable than before. It’s all the same in the staircase and it feels like it might stay the same.

Perhaps Jisung feels the same because he starts talking quietly again.

“There is something you need to know, hyung.”

The promise of information sounds tempting but after all that has already happened, Minho does not know how much more input his brain can take. It is noon but he feels more exhausted than after working maximum overtime.

“Younghyun-hyung, the guy from before, and probably more people that came here, they are part of a gang called D6. There is someone in a position of power in this company, I haven’t quite figured out who yet but I have my suspicions, who sponsors another gang, NCity, who is threatening D6. They need to stop that flow of money to survive.”

To his own surprise, Minho can follow that, as random as the attack had seemed.

“Younghyun-hyung thought that as CEO you would have at least some hand in it. Even if that is obviously false.”

Minho just blinks while processing all of that.

“How do you know all that?” Minho finally asks, even if he has somewhat of an idea.

There is a short silence as Jisung searches Minho’s eyes.

“I am part of D6,” Jisung admits finally. He looks nervous again but in a different way than ever before.

“Okay,” Minho agrees eventually.

“What?”

“I said okay.”

“God, hyung, you really have no sense of self-preservation. You should be scared now or something.”

Minho blinks again, this time in confusion.

“Why would I be scared of you? You’re Han Jisung, you would never hurt me.”

“Ugh, I mean, you’re right but… I’m badass, you know?”

“I know you are, “ Minho grinned at the familiar attitude.

Jisung beamed right back at him and then pulled him into a tight hug.

“Thank you, hyung,” he whispered into Minho’s neck with so much tangible relief that Minho also relaxes.

Before they know if they sink to the stairs, more focused on each other than on their environment.

  
  


Eventually, Chan finds them and informs them that the police are there and several ambulances but both of them manage to assure him that they’re fine. Sure, Minho should probably see a doctor about his hand but that wasn’t  _ urgent _ , at least less so than their cuddles after such a stressful day.

They are warmly entwined and Minho can genuinely not tell where he ends and Jisung starts. 

Jisung's eyes are so full of determination and so much  _ love _ that Minho has trouble swallowing. He never wants to be anywhere else than in this combined bubble of warmth. 

Then, Jisung presses a kiss to his lips, firm and meaningful. When Minho closes his eyes and tries to reciprocate, he is left chasing lips.

"Hyung-ah, I-," Jisung starts but trails off.  _ I love you _ . Minho can't tell if those are Jisung's unspoken words or his own but the air is electrified with so much love and warmth that there is no mistaking the meaning. 

"Take care of yourself," Jisung settles for instead and Minho's heart sinks. It sounds drearily like  _ Goodbye _ .

Jisung untangles his limbs from Minho's slowly and gets on his tiptoes to kiss Minho's forehead as though he cannot keep his lips off of him even while leaving. 

"What do you mean?," Minho asks once the sudden coldness inside and out wakes him from his love-induced stupor. Why is he  _ leaving _ ?

"I'm turning myself in." 

"What? You didn't do anything!"

"Not to you, baby."

The pet name just makes Minho's heart ache stronger. He knows that voice too well to have any hope of changing Jisung's mind. 

"I'm sorry," Jisung says and there is another pause, another chance but the  _ I love you _ that hangs low in the air remains unspoken. 

Minho is left with an ID card and a blurry view of Jisung walking away from him, so unreachable. 

With shaky hands he takes the card and looks at it. The picture is familiar and the big eyes seem like they're taunting him. Minho can't bear to look at that face a moment longer.

He flips the card over in frustration, determined to throw it to the side carelessly as his gaze catches a correction made by hand. Jisung had apparently never received a new one after his promotion and had changes the position himself in blue ink and his incredibly familiar hand writing.

CEO Lee Minho's  ~~secretary ~~ personal slave ❤

Minho does not even notice he is crying until the first year drop lands on the plastic card.

  
  


CEO Lee Minho is in desperate need of a new secretary. But he doesn't  _ want _ a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head Jisung cooperates with the police so well that they let him go on a bail, which Minho is all to happy to pay. He has a new secretary at this point though, so Jisung might get a bit jealous >:D
> 
> Here is the full prompt too, if you're interested:
> 
> Person A is in need of a new secretary and the company hires Person B to do the job. Little does Person A know that Person B is part of a secret gang that wants to take down his whole entire empire. But somewhere along the pile of paper works, Person B falls in love with Person A.


End file.
